COMPARATIVE FUNCTIONAL GENOMICS CORE PROJECT SUMMARY Biomedical research is increasingly dependent on the collection of genome-scale data that require robust procedures to facilitate rigorous and reproducible experimental design and analysis of resulting data sets. Collaborative genome-scale research efforts additionally require detailed and careful planning for sharing, integration, and joint analysis of experimental results. During COBRE Phase I, the Comparative Functional Genomics (CFG) Core was established and formed an essential cornerstone of the research programs of scientists working in the Kathryn W. Davis Center for Regenerative Biology and Medicine. The CFG Core played a fundamental role in the success of Phase I, providing computational consultation and services across all supported research projects. The Core also created the Comparative Models of Regeneration Database, RegenDbase, a shared data management and analysis resource for studies of tissue regeneration. In COBRE Phase II, the CFG Core will support COBRE Project Leaders by providing shared expertise and services in data management and analysis, and by continuing further development and expansion of RegenDbase. RegenDbase will be updated and enhanced by the expansion to new experimental data types, e.g., proteomics and epigenetics, as well as the integration of critical external datasets to facilitate analysis and interpretation of the experimental data. The Core will ensure rigorous and reproducible analysis through use of state-of-the-art best practices in computational approaches, including automation, version- control, and detailed logging of all analysis workflows. Core personnel will also conduct an annual training session in data management and computational analysis for all research staff in the Davis Center. In summary, the CFG Core will continue to provide expertise and services in data management, genomic analysis, and software engineering that COBRE Project Leaders need to accomplish their research goals.